In the related art, in a vehicle upper-body structure, a pillar reinforcement member, which connects an upper portion of a pillar member extending in a vehicle height direction and a roof reinforcement member extending in vehicle width direction to be reinforced, is provided at a location adjacent to a roof side rail along a vehicle body longitudinal direction. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 10-167114 discloses a pillar reinforcement member (roof side reinforcement) which is fastened to a roof reinforcement member (roof bow) with bolts at two points separated in the vehicle width direction.